Sobre Razões e Acidentes
by Alyson Bledel
Summary: Uma Oneshot sobre o que fez James tentar outra vez, e Lily aceitar um convite de james. Sumário pequeno, mas eu não sou boa com isso. Dêem uma conferida, e me digam se pelo menos com a fic eu fui bem...


**Sobre Razões e Acidentes**

" I found a reason for me

(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)

_To change who I use to be_

_(Mudar quem eu costumava ser)_

_A reason to start over now_

_(Uma razão para começar de novo)_

_And the reason is you"_

_(E a razão é você)_

É triste admitir. Mas desta vez o cachorro do meu melhor amigo, o Padfoot, está certo. Eu sinto que mudei. Moony também já me disse isso. E por mais incrível que pareça até o tapado do Wormtail percebeu isso também. E olha que para o Peter perceber alguma coisa, ela tem que ser extremamente obvia.

E não é como se azarar o Ranhoso deixasse de ser divertido (afinal, eu ainda sou um maroto, e devo honrar isso), mas parece que algumas coisas perderam a antiga graça.

Moony diz que demorou, mas foi o juízo que penetrou na minha cabeça. Não muito ele costuma completar. Diz que isso é só uma conseqüência, que após sete anos neste castelo, eu cresci. Mas ele (e eu também) sabe que não é verdade. A razão dessa mudança tem nome. E sobrenome. E cabelos vermelhos muito bonitos.

Às vezes eu me pergunto qual é o problema. Como seu eu não soubesse. Ultimamente, todos os meus problemas (e soluções também, diga-se de passagem) se resumem a _ela._

A verdade é que ela pediu (na realidade berrou a plenos pulmões) para eu ser uma pessoa melhor. E eu estou tentando. Não que James Potter faça o que seja mandado, até mesmo por que enumerar meus defeitos não é me mandar ser melhor, mas é que mudar pela ruiva faz completo e absoluto sentido.

James Potter é um trouxa apaixonado, que faz (pequenas) mudanças por amor.

Como eu sou ridículo.

* * *

"_So she said what's the problem baby?_

_(Então ela disse, Qual o problema querida?)  
What's the problem I don't know_

_(Qual o problema eu não sei)  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_(Talvez eu esteja apaixonada)  
Think about it every time_

_(eu penso nisso o tempo todo)  
I think about it_

_(E penso sobre isso)  
Can't stop thinking about it_

_(Não consigo parar de pensar nisso) _

How much longer will it take to cure this

_(Quanto tempo irei demorar para curar isso?)  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

_(Curar, porque não posso ignorar se for amor)_

_Accidentally in love"_

_(Acidentalmente Apaixonada)_

Porquê? Eu só consigo me fazer esta pergunta. Porque?

Porque tem que ser ele? Por que justo eu? Justo eu que sempre reclamei dele. Justo eu que acho (ou achava, porque agora nem sei mais) a mania dele de passar a mão no cabelo completamente estúpida. Justo eu que me esforcei tanto para não me sentir assim. Uma idiota. Uma idiota apaixonada.

Eu estou lidando com isso. O primeiro passo foi admitir. Primeiro para mim mesma, depois para Alice. O segundo foi parar de gritar com ele. Não que seja difícil. Por incrível que pareça ele anda mais quieto. Responsável, talvez.

Agora eu estou tentando decidir o terceiro passo. Porque as coisas não têm como ter dois passos só, sabe? Geralmente são 3. E o duro é que esses não vem escritos em livros nenhum.

Talvez o terceiro seja ignorar. Mas não faria sentido já que ignorando eu estava antes dos dois primeiros passos. Isso seria andar para trás. O terceiro passo, talvez seja dizer para o idiota que eu gosto dele. Mas eu também duvido que seja. Se falar isso pra ele, for um passo, não é o terceiro. É um passo beeeeem adiante. O terceiro passo é um mistério, que eu faço questão de descobrir.

E ele parou de me chamar para sair. Eu não posso culpa-lo. Eu teria desistido de mim em muito menos tempo que ele. E isso como se eu fosse fazer alguma diferença na lista enorme dele.

A verdade é dura, e ruim. Eu me apaixonei por alguém que não quer nada sério com ninguém (e que eu desconfio que nunca vai querer), que já não gosta mais de mim (se é que um dia chegou a gostar) e que não quer nada comigo. E esse ser, ao mesmo tempo um idiota arrogante, é o algo mais na minha vida (Eca... Isso foi de dar náuseas agora).

Vou parar por aqui. Isso tudo é um acidente. Que dentro de algum tempo (não me pergunte quanto) será curado.

* * *

No corredor da biblioteca, dois jovens andavam distraídos. Lily Evans, saia da biblioteca para voltar ao seu dormitório. E James Potter procurava por seu amigo Remus. Desatentos como estavam, trombaram. E com isso trocaram um olhar. 

Desculpe Lily.

Nada James... Minha culpa.

Ele sorriu. A ruiva nunca havia chamado ele pelo primeiro nome. Ela sorriu também. Cada um voltou a seguir seu caminho, quando James resolveu tentar outra vez. Fazia tempo que não tentava.

Hey Lily!

Eu... ela se virou para ele, pouco antes de virar o corredor.

Você não gostaria de... Hm... Temos Hogsmead amanhã...

Ele não esperava de verdade uma resposta diferente de não. Mas a esperança é a última que morre. E ela aumentou, quando a ruiva lhe deu um sorriso.

Sim... A gente se encontra amanhã de manhã nos jardins.

O queixo do rapaz ficou levemente caído, por uma questão de segundos, porque depois deu o maior sorriso que seria capaz de dar.

Você não vai se arrepender, ruiva.

E sorrindo internamente (e externamente também) cada um seguiu seu caminho.

FIM

N/A: Nem preciso dizer que uma autora (se é que posso me dizer assim) precisa de reviws. É a minha segunda T/L, e achei que não ficou tão ruim... Sempre achei q Accidentally in Love fosse a musica da Lily (e a minha). E a minha irmã me abriu os olhos para a Musica do James... No geral elas ainda tem mais a ver, só que colocar elas inteiras fica cansativo. E a idéia de traduzir a musica foi da minha irmã, revoltada dizendo q não é obrigada a entender inglês, não foi um ato desesperado para aumentar a fic.

Vou parar de tagarelar! Deixem uma reviw! Por favor!


End file.
